


Я вам пишу...

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Письмо Т̶а̶т̶ь̶я̶н̶ы̶ Генджи
Relationships: Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji
Kudos: 8





	Я вам пишу...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008  
> Ошибки в тексте переписки допущены намеренно!

Генджи никогда не задумывался о высоких материях и философском смысле жизни. А потому такие выкрутасы собственного организма, как «Ну, подумаешь, встало на Серидзаву», воспринял весьма спокойно. И постарался подойти к проблеме разумно. В той степени разумности, на которую сам Такия был способен. Пронаблюдав некоторое время за Серидзавой, Генджи пришёл к выводу, что тот ему нравится. Не только как соперник, но и как человек, с которым хотелось поделиться банкой пива или последней сигаретой. Хотя подсознание в виде снов подсказывало Генджи, что пиво и сигареты — лишь самая маленькая толика того, что могут делать люди, которые вроде как встречаются.

Как уже говорилось, сложными высокими материями Генджи не интересовался, потому свою ориентацию воспринял спокойно и стойко. Разве что напился вдрызг. Но это так. Мелочи. Однако возникал другой вопрос, вернее, проблема: а как донести до объекта, то бишь Серидзавы Тамао, свои чувства, чтобы перейти от просто распития пива вместе до «вроде как встречаются». Несмотря на суровый вид, вечную мрачность и Судзуран-стайл, в глубине души Генджи был романтиком. Ему хотелось, чтобы с Тамао у них было так же, как и в сопливых фильмах, которые он иногда тайком смотрел: вот он признался, и Серидзава, расплывшись в улыбке, сразу согласился, и они вместе пьют пиво и смотрят на закат. Но это в фильмах. А в реальности всё по-другому. Уж кто-кто, а Серидзава скорее расплывётся в улыбке, а затем сразу ногами по печени, а потом пойдёт пить пиво один или со своими генералами. Был, конечно, запасной план, как вариант, но Генджи считал его заранее провальным: подойти к Серидзаве и первым дать тому в зубы, потом по печени и уже тогда признаваться. Но скорее у них завяжется очередной мордобой, и будет совсем не до признаний.

Генджи всё же старался мыслить логично, потому и решил обратиться к человеку, который уж точно что-то смыслит в романтике и прочей любовной чепухе. Он пошёл к Руке.

Если знакомая и удивилась его столь раннему визиту, то виду не подала, но гостю явно обрадовалась. На предложение войти Генджи отрицательно покачал головой, буркнув, что им нужно поговорить. Рука расплылась в счастливейшей улыбке, по щекам разлился румянец.

— Хорошо, подожди меня внизу на детской площадке, я быстро! — и она скрылась за дверью, даже не подождав кивка в ответ.

Всё с тем же мрачным выражением лица, которое сам Генджи квалифицировал как сосредоточенное, он опустился на качели в ожидании подруги. На детской площадке было пусто, несмотря на тёплую и солнечную погоду: вся мелочь была либо в школе, либо в детских садах. Рука появилась спустя пять минут, на ней было симпатичное голубое платье, она радостно улыбалась. Генджи удивлённо на неё посмотрел. Прежде он никогда не видел девушку в платье, да и вообще вид у неё был как будто другой. Рука опустилась на соседние качели и вопросительно на него посмотрела.

— Ну?

Генджи немного замялся. Почему-то ему стало неловко. Не зная, куда деть руки, он сжал их в замок и хмуро уставился на ползущего по краю песочницы жука.

— Как лучше всего признаться в любви?

Если вопрос Руку и сбил с толку, то виду она не подала.

— Просто сказать? Ну, или можно подарить цветы.

Генджи представил, как протягивает потрёпанный букет Тамао, а тот сперва ржёт над ним, а потом ногами по печени. Ещё и букетом может воспользоваться. Плохой вариант.

— Не пойдёт. Что ещё?

Рука явно растерялась. Кажется, она ожидала от Генджи чего-то другого. А жук уже прополз половину пути.

— В кино позвать на последний ряд? — уверенности в голосе подруги поубавилось.

— А почему на последний? — Генджи непонимающе посмотрел на неё. Ведь гораздо удобнее сидеть в середине или на предпоследних рядах. Рука заговорщически улыбнулась:

— Потому что последний ряд — это места для парочек и поцелуев. Хочешь в кино?

Генджи задумался. А что, неплохо… Темнота, народу немного — нужно взять билет на последний сеанс — сесть рядом, а когда свет погаснет, потянуться за поцелуем… и получить в нос от Серидзавы, которому он помешал смотреть фильм или просыпал поп-корн. Разница небольшая — всё равно они опять начнут драку. Такия потёр нос от воображаемого ушиба и покачал головой.

— Тоже нет. Есть ещё какие-нибудь варианты? — похоже, мысль первым дать Тамао по роже, а потом признаться, не так уж и плоха.

— Эм… а тебе зачем? Можно же и здесь? — у Руки, видимо, кончились идеи. Жалко, Генджи надеялся, что она подскажет. Девчонка всё же… Им вся эта романтика и чувства должны быть понятнее.

— Здесь? — теперь уже Генджи смотрел на неё с непониманием. Он же вроде за советом пришёл. Она предлагает прорепетировать? Хуйня полная! Генджи, может, и докатился, влюбившись — слово-то какое девчачье — в Серидзаву, но не до такой же степени! — Нет. Ладно, — он поднялся с качелей. — Спасибо, что помогла. Я пойду.

Рука тоже поднялась. Выглядела она разочарованной и так, будто Генджи её об эти самые качели приложил. Он что-то не то сделал?

— Куда пойдёшь?

— Домой. Увидимся.

Генджи поплёлся домой, по пути пиная попадавшиеся банки из-под газировки, камушки и распугивая редких прохожих мрачным выражением лица. Генджи думал. Рука ему не особо помогла. Нужен был кто-то, у кого с романтикой всё хорошо. Он припомнил всех своих знакомых и отчего-то почувствовал облегчение. Не у него одного всё так плохо. К отцу обращаться он бы не стал, во-первых, стыдно, и это не его, Хидео, дело, а во-вторых, у самого Такии-старшего в отношениях тоже не всё гладко. Иначе бы он не приводил каждый раз новую «маму», а завёл бы себе уже нормальную приличную женщину. Следующим в списке шёл Идзаки как лучший друг, но и у того были проблемы на личном фронте, возможно, похлеще и похуже, чем у самого Генджи. Если он правильно понял те взгляды, которые Шун бросал на мордастого генерала Серидзавы, а Генджи не сомневался, что правильно, то попал Идзаки конкретно. То-то и понятно, чего он постоянно доёбывается до Токаджи. Так что Идзаки отпадает. Макисе… Маки парень хороший, верный генерал и друг, но с бабами ему везёт так же, как самому Генджи — в отношениях с Тамао. Потому как советчик — мимо. Из близких друзей остаётся только Чута. Можно, кончено, договориться с ним, привести Серидзаву в кондитерскую, где он нажрётся на халяву и слушать даже не станет. Нет, тоже не вариант. Миками-бразерс… сразу нет. Оставался ещё Токио как лучший друг Серидзавы, но Генджи полагал, что стоит ему заикнуться о романтике или отношениях, как Тацукава сразу поймёт, о ком идёт речь. А афишировать свои чувства кому-то, кроме объекта своей страсти, Генджи не собирался. Да и сам Серидзава, как только увидит, что он стоит рядом с его генералом, тут же примчится на выручку. И опять у них не выйдет разговора.

Генджи тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, признание — плохая идея. И нахуй Серидзаву, слишком много он о нём думает.

Он продержался три дня. Честно старался игнорировать Серидзаву и его армию, обходить их стороной и вообще не пересекаться. Если кого его поведение и удивляло, то в целях самосохранения вопросы никто не задавал. Быть битым не хотелось никому. Что же до самого Тамао, то он вёл себя с точностью наоборот. Игнор со стороны Такии его явно обижал, и он поставил себе цель найти Генджи, где бы тот ни скрывался. Своеобразная игра в прятки закончилась через три дня грандиозным мордобоем, в котором получили даже генералы, пытавшиеся разнять своих лидеров.

Ещё через три дня Генджи сдался сам. Вопрос о признании стал как никогда актуален после особенно яркого сна: горячие ладони, скользящие по мокрой коже спины, тяжесть чужого тела, отросшие волосы Тамао приятно щекотали шею. Утром ему пришлось не только принимать холодный душ, но и стирать простынь вместе с трусами. Было обидно. Генджи злился. На себя, своё подсознание и Серидзаву. Скотина как есть. Костяшки пальцев были содраны, а правый бок, куда прилетел любовно посланный Тамао кулак, до сих пор болел. Мало того, что Генджи приходится лицезреть его рожу каждый день, так он ему ещё и во снах является. Но что больше всего возмущало, коробило и ставило в тупик — почему это Серидзава был сверху?!

Промучившись целый день, он так и не придумал выход из ситуации. А генералов его странное поведение напрягало всё больше. Ну, подумаешь, отнял у мордастого мангу. Ему нужно было посмотреть, что там писали про романтичное признание. Но, видимо, мордастый читал совершенно не то, что было нужно. Кроме пафосных речей, драк и верной дружбы, там ничего больше не было. Если Токаджи чему-то и удивился, то своё мнение он явно предпочёл оставить при себе. Особенно когда Генджи буквально через пару минут, бегло пролистав томик, вернул его со словами «Не то. Спасибо» и ушёл.

Дома Генджи решил испробовать последнее средство, которое могло помочь найти ответ. Интернет. Он сам удивлялся, чего, собственно, раньше не залез во всемирную паутину. Уж там-то наверняка можно узнать, «как признаться в любви, чтобы ррраз — и всё». Сперва он долго не мог сформулировать вопрос. Наконец, набрав в Яхо «как романтичнее признаться в любви», Генджи погрузился в поток информации. Некоторые сайты предлагали затариться товарами к романтическому вечеру: всякие пахнущие свечки, хрустальные бокалы, скатерти, цветы и прочая хрень. Такие Генджи закрывал сразу. На других предлагались уже известные ему варианты: ужин при свечах, поход в кино, пикник. Тут он представил, как они с Тамао выбираются вдвоём на пикник, но не получилось. Автоматически туда приписались Идзаки, Маки, Чута, братья Миками, Токио, Токаджи и Цуцумото. А ещё сосиски, мангал и море пива. Н-да, не слишком располагающая обстановка для признания.

Он уже совсем отчаялся, когда случайно забрёл на один форум. Дискуссия была старой, но там как раз обсуждались романтические признания в любви. Взгляд зацепился за пару слов. Время уже перевалило за полночь, и глаза устали, но Генджи лишь потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы спины, протёр глаза и погрузился в чтение.

[16.04.2006 17:09:11] nya^^cat: А мне нравятся романтичные вещи и очень милые)) например, когда в любви признаются открыто, ну, как в манге.  
[16.04.2006 17:10:11] Tsukki-tsukki: а по мне это скучно. вот вместе с парашютом прыгать, это круто XD  
[16.04.2006 17:10:30] nya^^cat: Фу! Это страшно и опасно!  
[16.04.2006 17:11:16] Loveneko: F vyt d k.,db d gbcmvt ghbpyfkbcm)))) Ctujlyz!  
[16.04.2006 17:12:39] Loveneko: Ой! Говорю, мне в любви в письме признались)) Сегодня!  
[16.04.2006 17:13:28] nya^^cat: Как здорово! А кто?))  
[16.04.200617:13:40] Lulu235: поздравляю!  
[16.04.2006 17:13:42] Tsukki-tsukki: мне тоже в письме признавались. Моя девушка, мы до сих пор вместе.  
[16.04.2006 17:13:58] Loveneko: как мило! Это здорово! Мне одноклассник написал. Он хороший и симпатичный))  
[16.04.2006 17:14:02] Lulu235: да, признания в письмах самые романтичные!  
[16.04.2006 17:14:19] nya^^cat: а если в письме ещё и стихи, то это прямо… сердце из груди готовы выскочить!  
[16.04.2006 17:14:27] Tsukki-tsukki: стихи^^ я иногда пишу их для своей девушке, ей нравятся  
[16.04.2006 17:14:30] nya^^cat: Вот-вот-вот! Стихи о любви — это самое красивое признание:З  
[16.04.2006 17:14:52] Loveneko: Особенно, если человек их сам написал  
[16.04.2006 17:14:54] Tsukki-tsukki: я ждал этот комментарий Х) у меня например они совсем не получаются, но моя девушка говорит, что всё хорошо))))  
[16.04.2006 17:15:04] Lulu235: да, я люблю стихи) у Ишикавы Такубоку очень пронзительные строки, грустные и лёгкие одновременно  
[16.04.2006 17:15:39] Tsukki-tsukki: А мне нравится Очикочи Мицуне, а из зарубежных Шекспир «Ромео и Джульетта», Верлен, ещё этот… как его… Байрон! Вот!  
[16.04.2006 17:16:24] Loveneko: мне тоже!) у них очень красивые стихи о любви

Дальше Генджи читать не стал. Он нашёл способ признаться в своих чувствах Серидзаве с минимальным ущербом для себя, но с максимально романтичным эффектом. Он напишет Тамао письмо со стихами! Осталось только придумать эти самые стихи. Поскольку раньше писать их, да и читать тоже, Генджи не приходилось, он решил ознакомиться с классической литературой. У отца в кабинете была целая библиотека, там наверняка были и нужные книги. Генджи, стараясь не шуметь, прошёл к кабинету, тихонько приоткрыл дверь. Было пусто. Ни отца, ни «новой мамы». Книжный шкаф был огромен и располагался во всю стену, набитый доверху. Ну и где здесь стихи? Генджи постарался припомнить, кого же там писали на форуме. Шекспир, кажется, кто ещё… Байнор или Байро… как-то так. «Ладно, буду искать», — решил Генджи. Первая книга, которую он открыл, была в тёмной толстой обложке без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Внутри же была сплошь английская речь. Английский язык Генджи знал так же хорошо, как Маки общался с девками, а потому книга была отложена в сторону. Следующая оказалась на родном языке, но была посвящена разбору какого-то произведения. Стихов не было.

«Надо найти Шекспира», — подумал Генджи. Про Шекспира он слышал. Не читал, но слышал. Имя, по крайней мере, было ему знакомо. Томик с Шекспиром, которого, оказывается, звали труднопроизносимым именем Уильям, был зелёным, толстым, с витиеватыми золотыми иероглифами. Генджи наугад раскрыл его. Внутри оказались стихи:

«Признаюсь я, что двое мы с тобой,  
Хотя в любви мы существо одно.  
Я не хочу, чтоб мой порок любой  
На честь твою ложился, как пятно.  
Пусть нас в любви одна связует нить,  
Но в жизни горечь разная у нас.  
Она любовь не может изменить,  
Но у любви крадет за часом час.  
Как осужденный, права я лишён  
Тебя при всех открыто узнавать,  
И ты принять не можешь мой поклон,  
Чтоб не легла на честь твою печать.  
Ну что ж, пускай!.. Я так тебя люблю.  
Что весь я твой и честь твою делю!»*

Красиво. Очень красивое стихотворение. Грустное. Генджи оно понравилось. Он сделал закладку из тетрадного листа и отложил Шекспира в сторону — пригодится ещё. Достал с нижней полки другую книгу, которая тоже оказалась со стихами. Пролистав её, он остановился на середине:

«Пусть взор презрительный не хочет восхвалить,  
Дитя, твоих очей, струящих негу ночи;  
О вы, волшебные, пленительные очи,  
Спешите в сердце мне ваш сладкий мрак пролить.  
Дитя, твои глаза - два милых талисмана,  
Два грота темные, где дремлет строй теней,  
Где клады древние, как отблески огней,  
Мерцают призрачно сквозь облака тумана!  
Твои глубокие и тёмные глаза,  
Как ночь бездонные, порой как ночь пылают;  
Они зовут Любовь, и верят и желают;  
В них искрится то страсть, то чистая слеза!»**

Генджи ещё немного полистал томик, шурша старыми страницами, сделал закладку и отложил. Стихи завораживали своей красотой и простотой. Надо и ему так же. Взяв понравившиеся книги с собой, Генджи устроился за столом, достал чистую тетрадь и ручку и принялся сочинять.

Хидео, вернувшийся домой далеко заполночь, полагал, что найдёт сына либо уже спящим, либо вообще не найдёт, поскольку тот опять где-нибудь шатался со своими судзурановцами. Каково же был его удивление, когда в темноте дома он заметил свет, исходящий из-под двери в комнату Генджи. Хидео тихо приоткрыл дверь, стараясь не шуметь, и заглянул внутрь. Не сказать, что он не привык к странностям сына, но вот Генджи, сидящий за письменным столом и что-то быстро строчащий в тетради, мягко говоря, вызывал вопросы. В проснувшуюся страсть к учёбе Хидео не поверил бы даже под дулом пистолета. Тем более что по всей комнате валялись скомканные и выдранные тетрадные листы, исписанные кривенькой хираганой. Сам же Генджи левой рукой терзал волосы на затылке, а правой, в которой была зажата обгрызенная ручка, пытался что-то написать. Периодически он что-то бурчал себе под нос. Хидео прислушался к бормотанию.

— Про глаза, нужно ещё что-то про глаза сказать… Нет. Да. Нужно. А какие там глаза? — и Генджи уткнулся носом в исписанную тетрадь, затем, ругнувшись, снова выдрал листик, скомкал и кинул к остальным на пол.

Хидео удивлённо приподнял брови, наклонившись, он подобрал и аккуратно разгладил измятую бумагу. На белом, с кляксами от чёрной ручки, листке в неровные строчки ложились… стихи?

— «Хочу тебе сказать, что сердце сильно бьётся. Наверное, болезнь, которая «тебя люблю» зовётся», — тихо прочитал Хидео. Удивлению его не было предела. Он отложил лист и поднял следующий.

«Ты как ветер, как ураган.  
Я тобой я пьян»  
«Весна уже давно пришла.  
Тебе сейчас пишу я.  
~~Давй встречаться»~~

Дальше было зачёркнуто, разобрать можно было лишь слова «чёрный», «летит» и «горит». На следующем подобранном листке тоже были стихи, неумелые, без рифмы, но явно про любовь.

«В глазах твоих я тону.  
Они ~~карие~~ чёрные  
Меня ничего не спасает.  
Кулак твой летит и ~~вонзается~~ пронзает.  
Как молния бьёшь —  
Ты пряма в цель.  
Хочу чтобы ты…»

Дальше опять было зачёркнуто. И таких бумажек по всей комнате валялось не меньше двадцати. Хидео готов был рассмеяться, но сдержался. Он лишь усмехнулся и подумал: «Эк тебя прижало, парень». Не привлекая внимания, Хидео так же тихо вышел из комнаты сына, закрыв за собой дверь.

Генджи ещё с полночи сидел за сочинением подходящих стихов, а затем за аккуратным написанием их на чистовик. Правда, из-за усталости, оттого, что глаза слипались и иероглифы сливались в одну точку, переписывать пришлось раз семь. То чёрточка не там, то клякса, то точка лишняя. Потом ещё пришлось искать конверт. Опять в отцовском кабинете. Генджи честно старался не шуметь, но в полумраке лампы — верхний свет он не стал включать, ни к чему внимание — он споткнулся о ножку дивана, поэтому цветастый мат, которым Такия сообщал, что нужно делать с производителями диванов, куда засунуть эти самые ножки и в какой позе должны совокупляться те, кто его сюда поставил, наверняка слышал весь дом. Конверт нашёлся в верхнем ящике стола. В этот раз он случайно уронил держатель для ручки в форме медведей, сделанный из какого-то зелёного камня. Этот грохот тоже слышал весь дом. Но, видимо, его обитатели знали, что это он ходит и разыгрывает из себя полтергейста, хотя, скорее всего, что отец, что его подручные просто крепко спали.

Уже сидя у себя в комнате, Генджи аккуратно вложил письмо внутрь и постарался красивым почерком, как умел, вывести на белой лицевой стороне конверта «Серидзаве Тамао». Его план был прост: прийти утром чуть раньше остальных, подняться на крышу Судзурана, где любил зависать Тамао со своей компанией, положить конверт на диван и уйти. А уже вечером после школы встретиться пойти выпить пива. Убаюканный мыслями о положительной реализации плана, он и заснул.

Сперва Генджи проспал. Он проснулся от того, что свет бил прямо в глаза. Ну, конечно, находясь в творческом порыве, он забыл задёрнуть шторы. Мирно завтракающий Хидео лишь пожал плечами на вопрос своего верного телохранителя, когда растрёпанный и полуодетый Генджи, матерясь, вылетел из дома. До Судзурана он добрался быстро. Там жизнь уже кипела: кто-то кому-то разбивал нос, кто-то во всю мощь молодых лёгких горланил популярную песенку, а где-то продолжали выяснять отношения Идзаки и Токаджи. Ощущая себя вором, который, как минимум, должен был ограбить государственное хранилище, Генджи постарался незаметно попасть на крышу. К немалому его облегчению, по пути никто не встретился: ни стоячий, ни лежачий. Это говорило о двух вещах: либо Тамао уже там, либо ещё не приходил. Генджи очень надеялся на второе. И правда, когда он поднялся, крыша была пуста. Видимо, ни Серидзава, ни его люди не спешат с относительно ранней побудкой. Он осторожно достал письмо, для верности посмотрев по сторонам и убедившись наверняка, что на крыше никого нет, — с Тамао станется выпрыгнуть откуда-нибудь из-за угла с криком «Сюрприз!» — положил его на диван. Как на самое видное место. Ведь даже Серидзава, прежде чем упасть своей задницей на него, обязательно обратит внимание на белый конверт со своим именем. Генджи довольно кивнул — миссия удалась — и поспешил убраться с крыши, пока его не запалили. Однако он забыл существенную деталь — не подписал, кто же даритель сего письма. Но главное, главное — Генджи не учёл одну немаловажную деталь, из-за которой на провал были обречены и куда более хитроумные и сложные планы: человеческий фактор.

Когда компания генералов во главе с Серидзавой Тамао, сопровождаемого братьями Миками, что-то ему активно втиравшими, поднялась на крышу, белый конверт остался незамеченным. И только после того, как был разведён мангал, а сосиски — нанизаны на шампуры, Токаджи, решивший, что читать стоя неприлично, обнаружил на крыше кое-что новое.

— Оп-па. Письмо.

— Письмо? — на его голос обернулись все.

— Ну да. Для, тебя, кстати, Тамао.

Тамао если и удивился, виду не показал. Лишь важно прошествовал к дивану, на чёрной обивке которого ярким пятном белел конверт. Манабу подцепил его и раскрыл. По мере чтения брови его поднимались всё выше и выше. В нетерпении Такеши выхватил у брата лист и стал читать вслух, не обращая внимания на съехавшего на пол близнеца. Тот хохотал, держась за живот.

Ты раздаёшь пинки  
Направо и налево.  
Бьёшь всех разом наповал.  
Ты словно ворон, птица.  
И перья всем врагам подрал.  
Твои глаза черны как ночь.  
Но в них огонь горит.  
И в них тону.  
Спасенья нет.  
Хочу услышать твой ответ.  
Хочу тебе сказать,  
Что сердце сильно бьётся.  
Наверное, болезнь,  
Которая «тебя люблю» зовётся.

В наступившей тишине были слышны только всхлипы, которые издавал Манабу. Остальные молчали. Тамао тоже молчал, только таращился на письмо. Токаджи выхватил листочек из рук Такеши, повертел, пробежался глазами и не выдержал:

— Это что за хуйня?!

— Юджи, это стихи. Вернее, признание в любви в стихах, — мягко поправил Токио. Он с интересом заглядывал Токаджи через плечо, бегая глазами по строчкам.

— Писала явно младшеклассница, — тихо заметил Шоджи. Он не стал говорить этого вслух, но посчитал такой способ признания весьма милым.

— Тамао, а ты чего молчишь? — Токаджи посмотрел на Серидзаву. Тот лишь почесал затылок и расплылся в улыбке:

— Ну, мне приятно. Мне впервые любовное письмо присылают. Юджи, а ты чего так злишься? Завидуешь?

— С хрена ли? Было бы чему. Тут ошибок столько, что твою младшеклассницу надо на второй год оставлять, чтобы японский подучила. Про рифму вообще молчу.

Тамао тут же кинулся на защиту неизвестной девушки, что оставила ему такое замечательное послание. А Юджи, усмехаясь, цитировал особо удачные строки, отчего Такеши и Манабу с новой силой начинали хохотать. Токио осторожно выдернул у Токаджи листочек и перечитал сам.

— Эм, не хочу вас расстраивать, но писала не девчонка, — парни тут же замолчали и обернулись к нему. Даже Миками на полу заткнулись.

— Токио, ты о чём? — Тамао забрал у него помятый стих и тоже перечитал.

— Ну, посудите сами, откуда здесь взяться девчонке! А даже если бы и нашлась такая, то своё письмо она отдала бы тебе около школы и лично в руки. А это даже не подписано, — Тамао тут же принялся вертеть исписанный лист туда-сюда — подписи на нём действительно не было. — К тому же, пока она шла до крыши, её бы видело полшколы, и уйти незамеченной она бы не смогла. Так что это парень, который тоже учится в Судзуране, который точно знает, что крыша — это твоя территория, и в курсе, во сколько ты сюда обычно приходишь.

Пока Токио говорил, он загибал пальцы, будто считая аргументы в пользу своей версии. Остальные то краснели, то бледнели.

— Да ну, хуйня, — выдохнул Токаджи.

— Быть того не может, — покачал головой Цуцумото.

Токио лишь пожал плечами, мол, можете не соглашаться, но я сказал вам правду. Миками-бразерс поражённо молчали, с грязного пола они так и не встали. Сам же Тамао ничего не говорил. Лишь напряжённо о чём-то думал, а затем расплылся в улыбке. Токио удивлённо взглянул на друга:

— Ты чего?

— Да так, — Тамао довольно потянулся. В целом он не выглядел шокированным, будто не ему, как выяснилось, в любви признался парень. Скорее наоборот, Серидзава Тамао выглядел так, будто выиграл в лотерею. Он весело засвистел какую-то песенку и пошёл к мангалу переворачивать сосиски, пока они не сгорели. Токаджи зло смял стихотворение и прошипел:

— Найду и убью суку, которая это настрочила.

— Токаджи, ты чего?

— Этот уёбок позорит Тамао! Урод. Наверняка кто-то из десятых классов. Это этот Киришима или как там его.

Токио вздохнул.

— Тамао, похоже, доволен, а Киришиму ты хочешь побить не поэтому, — Токаджи на его слова лишь что-то неразборчиво рыкнул и унёсся с крыши. Миками подскочили и побежали за ним. Цуцумото растерянно посмотрел на Токио, не зная, что предпринять: бежать защищать вроде как поруганную честь лидера или остаться на крыше, поскольку огорчённым или уж тем более поруганным Тамао никак не выглядел. От тяжёлого выбора Шоджи спас сам лидер, подав ему шампур с сосиской.

— И что будешь делать? — Токио от сосиски отказался. Тамао, прихватив с собой ещё несколько шампуров, направился вниз.

— Посмотрим, — жевать на ходу всё же было неудобно.

Генджи вместе со своими генералами как раз сидели в одном из классов, предаваясь блаженному ничегонеделанию, когда в него влетели развесёлые братья Миками. В коридоре между тем слышался голос рассерженного Токаджи, который, судя по всему, что-то пытался узнать у встречных судзурановцев посредством битья в зубы и ногой по печени. Генджи поднялся, весь мирный настрой и ожидание слетели разом, когда на вопрос Идзаки «Что случилось?», братья наперебой начали рассказывать что-то про письмо. По спине неприятно побежали мурашки, и стало как-то неуютно.

— Что за хуйня? — Макисе, по ходу, тоже не врубился.

— Серидзаве письмо написали… — начал Такеши.

— Любовное. От парня. — Закончил за брата Манабу. Они красочно и кратко пересказали всё, что случилось на крыше, и вместе зачли, на их взгляд, лучшие моменты любовного признания.

Чута и Маки сложились пополам от смеха. Идзаки только хмыкнул и вышел не торопясь из класса посмотреть, как Токаджи допрашивал подозреваемых. Из коридора послышалось «Чего надо, блондинка?» и в ответ «Чего так злишься мордастый, завидно, что не тебе? Кто ж позарится на твою морду». Разборка свернула в новое русло. Спешить на помощь Идзаки никто не торопился. А вот Генджи было совсем не весело. Его план с треском провалился. Стоило огромных усилий сперва не покраснеть, а затем не начать уничтожать всё живое, в первую очередь — слишком любопытных братьев и тормознутого Серидзаву. Нечитаемое выражение лица Такии Чута интерпретировал по-своему.

— Ты чего, Ген-сан? Не переживай, все знают, что у тебя Рука есть.

Но Генджи даже не стал его слушать. Стремительно вылетев из класса, он направился прямиком к выходу из школы. Ему нужно было побыть одному. Пережить позор, ведь к обеду уже вся школа знала о любовном письме благодаря братьям Миками. Тамао нашёл его на пристани, где Генджи сидел уже не один час. Вечер выдался тёплым, закатное солнце щедро обливало красным всё вокруг. Когда Серидзава сел рядом, Генджи даже не пошевелился. Какая разница, за каким хером Тамао припёрся. Внутри было пусто. Не получилось его «ррраз — и вместе». Они просидели в тишине минут пять, смотря, как постепенно садится солнце и всё вокруг превращается в сине-чёрные силуэты.

— Знаешь, — Тамао первым нарушил тишину. Голос у него был хриплым, но довольным, — Мне, правда, понравилось. Я согласен. Пошли за пивом.

Примечания:

* Уильям Шекспир — "Сонет 37"

** Шарль Бодлер — "Глаза Берты"


End file.
